Mi pasado torturante
by LonelyDragon883
Summary: Wendy es una estudiante en la academia de magia Fairy Tail, ella es una de las mejores estudiantes, pero ella tiene un pasado que la perseguirá hasta su muerte.


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta es mi segunda historia *O* y de Fairy Tail **

**Fairy Tail es de propiedad de Mashima-sensei así que yo solo uso sus personajes y es sin fines de lucro :3 **

Capítulo I: Mi pecado.

Me aburre… drásticamente la rutina me aburre, todos los días lo mismo, me despierto encontrando a mi mejor amiga, Charle, preparando el desayuno, después del desayuno nos vestimos, con la misma aburrida ropa que usamos de Lunes a Viernes, luego caminamos hasta el instituto, entramos y nos saluda Bisca-sensei, nuestra profesora de puntería, luego entramos y nos separamos, Charle se va a la derecha y yo a la izquierda, paso por fuera de la sala de los de nivel E y siempre me saluda Azuka, después de intercambiar algunas palabras sigo mi camino hasta la última sala que tiene un deteriorado letrero que dice "Nivel F" y la única sala sin puerta, ya que, perdimos el duelo.

Pensándolo bien creo que aún no me presento, yo soy Wendy Marvell, la dragón slayer de cielo, tengo 15 años, hace unos meses me mudé a Magnolia dejando a todas las personas que conocí – aunque no me entristece – además, en este momento estoy en el peor nivel que existe, el Nivel F o mejor conocido como el lugar de los perdedores. Bueno, mi escuela se llama Fairy Tail, una de las tantas escuelas de magia que existen, en ella nos dividimos en:

- Nivel A, el mejor de todos, ahí están los mejores en magia y los más inteligentes, estar ahí es un lujo, tienen una biblioteca, cuando quieren estudian, tienen sofás reclinables que hacen masaje, mesas de madera, comida gratis, televisión, Internet, computadores, ¡de todo! Eso es estar en el paraíso.

- Nivel B, ahí están los que son muy buenos con su magia pero no son tan inteligentes o están los inteligentes que no son tan buenos con su magia. Claro lujos, pero no tantos como en el Nivel A.

- Nivel C, ahí están los que conocen de su magia pero aún les cuesta usarla, ahí está mi amiga Charle, siempre que puede me trae algún alimento no saludable para golosear un rato.

- Nivel D, ahí están los de notas sobre 4.5, no conocen de su magia ni tampoco les va bien en los ramos comunes.

- Nivel E, ahí están los que se salvan de la nota roja, general mente son los que se distraen en los exámenes.

- Nivel F, el nivel que estoy yo, el peor, porque aquí están los porros que no saben nada de nada, no tienen ningún lujo, hasta ayer teníamos mesas pero un compañero llamado Natsu junto con un estudiante del nivel E, llamado Gray se pusieron a pelear y nuestras mesas ahora son de esa clase y nosotros tenemos cajas de cartón.

Se preguntarán… ¿Por qué está Wendy Marvell en una clase tan mala? Bueno… la verdad es que el día del examen, yo me enferme y falté. Así quede yo en esta clase.

Yo me siento en la esquina que queda al lado de la ventana que tiene vista al campo de al lado y me siento con Cana, y ella quedó en esta clase por estar ebria el día del examen. Al frente nuestro está Natsu, que, al dar la prueba, la quemó completamente. A nuestro lado izquierdo se sienta un tipo que no para de decir "hombre", que, no pasó el examen por escribir "matemáticas eso es de hombre" o "Ciencia eso es para hombre" y en un ejemplo puso "El es un hombre". En la otra esquina, esta el chico al que le gusto y no para de mirarme en clase, Romeo y lo peor es que ¡reprobó por dibujar mi rostro en la prueba! y al frente de él está Chelia, mi amiga God Slayer de Cielo, reprobó porque no estudio matemáticas.

Todos los meses hay duelos, ahora estamos enfocándonos para poder llegar a clase C, el mes pasado casi les ganamos pero, a Natsu le toco su punto débil, "duelo aéreo" y lo peor es que a el le toco un chico de magia Exceed, la magia de las alas, ¡ellos no se marean en transportes!

En el recreo siempre me voy a la sala de Charle, es muy divertido y más aún con Lector, el chico colorín y de ojos negros – del que Charle está enamorada pero shh… es un secreto entre nosotros – Frosh – Una chica muy tierna de cabello color verde y ojos cafés, que adora las ranas y los pasteles de fresa – Lector va en el nivel C, junto a Charle. Frosh va en el nivel E junto al acosador de Charle, un chico peliazul de ojos café muy oscuro que siempre dice "aye" llamado Happy y el amigo del acosador que va en el Nivel C, llamado Pantherlily o mejor conocido como Lily, este chico es pelinegro de ojos café y con una cicatriz en uno de ellos.

Después tocan la campana y tenemos clase, las aburridas clases de matemáticas, no entiendo el porque tenemos que encontrar a X… ¿Qué pasa si no quiere ser encontrada? Rutina… aburrida rutina… pero algo pasó en el almuerzo, me llegó un mensaje de un número desconocido… al leerlo quedé en shock… ¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Cómo consiguieron mi número? Mi pasado guardado con recelo en un cofre con llave, fue encontrando y expuesto a mi nueva vida. No se el cómo ni el porque… mi reacción fue quedarme en shock – o al menos eso pensé – Charle me miró extrañada yo estaba llorando, se puso de pie, me hablo, lo único que le escuché fue "¿Wendy?" después cerré los ojos cayendo inconciente al piso, las imágenes pasaron en mi cabeza "¡Asesina!" dijo una niña "¡Asesina!" continuo otro… si eso fuera mentira no dolería, pero tristemente, eso es cierto.

Desperté agitada, estaba en una casa… con una mujer de cabellos rosados, la reconocí, mi maestra Polyushka. Ella me miró e hizo una mueca.

- Tsk… Humanos estúpidos – dijo ella revolviendo un té – ten, tómatelo todo.

- Gracias – le dije y me lo tomé todo.

- Ahora vete – dijo abriendo la puerta y yo me fui.

Caminé hasta mi salón de clase, entré y estaban en educación física y apunto de salir al patio el profesor Macao me dejó eximida de su clase por hoy, así que decidí ir a los baños que estaban al lado de la sala de Charle, aproveche de caminar lentamente, aún pienso en el mensaje, no me dolería si fuera mentira, pero desgraciadamente es verdad. Pasé por todas las salas, subí al segundo piso – dónde están los nivele – y aproveché de observar. En el nivel B estaban en arte, todos dibujando, pude ver algunos dibujos, muy hermosos… bueno solo algunos, pero los otros tenían un fuerte sentimiento. En el nivel A estaban en Baile entretenido, ahí quedé impresionada, mi sueño se hecho realidad, un chico bailaba como robot, eso es hermoso… pase mucho más lento, nuestras miradas se encontraron fue algo tan extraño, perdí su mirada con la pared y bajando las escaleras, sonó otra vez mi celular, y ahí estaba de nuevo el mensaje, eso me perseguirá por mi vida entera, mi pecado.

Continuara…

**¿Les gustó? **

**¡Opiniones y peticiones por favor! **

**¿Algún review? **

**Quizá algún dragón se quede sin comer eso sería muy malo ¬_¬  
**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y adiós**

***saca sus alas y sale volando***


End file.
